fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AceNegatov/Horizons - Character Creation
So you know how I said I'd be making a new fanon? Well it will be called Horizons and like ND, you can make your own characters. Think of the setting as a sort of RPG game mixed in with Bakugan. Except Bakugan won't be "Bakugan". You'll see. Anyway, please follow the guide in order to make your character. Thanks! Race Venturia Venturians specialize in agile fighting, using speed in place of strength. As with the other races, they can fly, but they are usually faster and better at it. Their main color is green. Venturians can choose either Wind Magic or Music Magic to start with. Most Venturians are either ranged characters who use Wind Magic and a bow, or dual-wield characters that attack swiftly and use Wind Magic to propel themselves, or to conceal themselves. Once powerful, Venturians can mess with the opponent's breathing systems. Those who choose Music Magic may become a bard, controlling others and monsters with their instrument and spells, or working in cities and towns to make a living. They look the most like humans. Pyron Pyrons specialize in using strong attacks. As with the other races, they can fly. They mostly use either a two-handed weapon or a weapon with a shield, and heavy armor. They Pyrons start with Fire Magic or Blood Magic. Some Pyrons specialize in blacksmithing, creating powerful tools and gear instead of specializing in fighting. Most Pyrons are either strong physical warriors or warriors that use Blood Magic to enhance and fuel their strength. Once powerful, Pyrons can be completely resistant to flames and are known to light themselves on fire when attacking, burning their opponents. Their main color is red. They look like humans but are a bit taller and more muscular. Aqua Aquanauts specialize in supporting, making them powerful healers as well as annoying enemies. As with the other races, they can fly. They can undermine their enemies or buff their allies. They mostly use either no weapons or a single small weapon, to use Magic faster. They are also experts of underwater combat. Aquanauts start with both Water Magic and Support Magic. Most are spellcasters. They are capable of taming some monsters, making them valuable allies. Once powerful, Aquanauts can stand on water without the use of spells, and they also gain a bunch of water and ice based abilities without the use of spells. Their main color is blue. They look like elves, slightly shorter than humans. Skills Skills help me define your character. You can choose up to 4 of any skills in your race's color, and 2 any skills to start with. You can then choose 2 more skills of any skills that your character will learn as he/she progresses, or you can not choose them and choose 2 additional magic that your character will progress in instead. (Note: Taking a skill multiple times increases how effective it is) Stealth, Improved Agility, Sleight of Hand, Bluff, Diplomacy, Improved Flight, Perception, Perform Improved Strength, Climb, Intimidate, Ride Mount, Iron Will, Improved Weapon Proficiency, Improved Armor Proficiency, Smithing Heal, Underwater Combat, Swim, Handle Animal, Improved Spellcraft, Alchemy Appraise, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Knowledge, Sense Motive Magic You have to choose magic depending on your race to start with. Venturaians, start with EITHER Wind Magic or Music Magic Pyrons, start with EITHER Fire Magic or Blood Magic Aquanauts, start with Water Magic and Support Magic Then, you can choose 2 other magics that your character will learn as he/she progresses, or you can not choose them and choose up to 2 additonal skills that your character will progress in instead. *Wind Magic **Basic Description: Control the air, and as you progress, weather, storms, gasses. You can make the wind razor sharp and manipulate it to strike at your foes. You can also make a powerful wind to hide yourself. At high levels, you can mess with opponent's breathing. *Music Magic **Basic Description: You can confuse and aggro opponents, and as you progress, buff your allies, put others to sleep, tame monsters, paralyze others. You can also use this to make a living. Needs an instrument of your choice to use. *Fire Magic **Basic Description: You can throw fireballs, and as you progress, bathe your weapons in fire, breathe fire, entangle your opponents in whips of fire, shield yourself with a flame wall, make a fire storm, . At high levels you can become immune to fire and can light yourself on fire to burn foes when they get close. *Blood Magic **Basic Description: Semi-passive magic. After you shed blood, your strength increases. As you progress, your speed also increases. The more enemies you kill, the more your strength and speed increases. At high levels, your size grows and you can deal massive damage. *Water Magic **Basic Description: You can manipulate water, and as you progress, breathe underwater, fire a blast of water, drown your enemies with a surf of water, and move much faster underwater. At high levels, you can walk on water and move much faster, as well as being able to command a variety of underwater creatures. *Support Magic **Basic Description: You can heal others, and as you progress, buff their strength and speed, taming monsters, as well as summoning monsters. You can also undermine your opponents by casting opposite spells. At high levels, you can shield your allies and counter enemy spells. *Light Magic **Basic Description: You can greatly heal others, and as you progress, blind enemies, bless others, shield others. At high levels, your wings grow to be like an angel's wings, and you can increase the power of one other type of Magic you know. Description I need a small description of your character. You can have a perferred weapon but your character may not have that weapon. Here are some examples of characters I already made. Echo - A Venturian male character. His combat style is dual wielding. He can use Wind Magic. His starting skills are Improved Agility X4, Improved Flight, Improved Strength and his skills as he progresses are Iron Will and Improved Weapon Proficiency X2. (I sacrificed one Progress Magic). As he progresses, he will learn Blood Magic. Torch - A Pyron male character. His combat style is a weapon and a shield. Perferred weapon is a hammer. He can use Fire Magic. His starting skills are Improved Strength X3, Smithing X3, and his skills as he progresses are Intimidate, Appraise X2, and an extra Smithing. (I sacrificed all Progress Magic). Krystal - An Aquanaut female character. Her combat style is using a single weapon, but mostly magic. Perferred weapon is a shortsword. She can use Water Magic and Support Magic. Her starting skills are Heal, Alchemy X2, Improved Spellcraft X3. (I sacrifice all Extra Progress Skills). As she progresses, she will learn Support Magic, Music Magic, Fire Magic, Light Magic (Empowered Magic will be Water Magic). And that's it. If you want to tell me something specific you would like about your character, I can try to see how I can make it for you. If you are stuck, you can describe your character to me, and I will offer help with this guide on how to make your character. Thanks. Category:Blog posts